Learn to Love, Forget to Live?
by chi-chan93
Summary: Takishi is your average 17 year old boy...Except that he hates everyone and everything. He has no friends, and he wishes everyone would just DROP DEAD. Until he meets Kashu, and he suddenly turns his act around for her. But will wanting her end up killing
1. IntroductionWho Knows

-1Nope, I don't own this stuff. Kinda wish I did though.../

1. Who Knows

I dont know why. Ever since I can remember, I've had a terrible hatred for everything and everyone. A pure loathing for life itself, in fact. That's why I try to keep myself away from everyone, I suppose. I've never had any friends, I just mind my business, hating everyone without anyone even having knowledge of it. I hate my own parents, and they think I'm the happiest kid ever. They're all so clueless. Clueless to life, clueless to the whole reason we're here. God is messing with us--watching us like bugs. When we have a hard time, he just laughs. But I suppose if I told this to those people who love God, they would probally smite me. But I never talk to anyone anyways. Anyone.

If I had any friends, I'd probally depress them so bad they'd want to kill themselves. So I guess never talking to anyone is actually saving lives. But I don't really care, everyone can die and go to hell for all I care.

As I was thinking all of this, suddenly a blonde, cheery looking girl bumped into me. "Oops, sorry!" she says with a laugh, not even paying attention. I watched as she scampered off with her prep friends. But for some reason, I didn't feel hatred. I didn't think 'Dumbass, watch where your going'. I felt warm inside--not hating for the first time since I could remember.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes- Yeah I know this sounds like a cheesy love story. But seriously, I'm trying, so blargh. w Anyways, sorry its short, but its mostly just an introduction. So yeahs. Please comment, if ya think it sucks I'll just stop. But don't be all mean to me, because as I said, I'm trying. Byes, sorry for the rambling.**

**Kelsey 33**


	2. The Phone Call

2. The Phone Call

Before I could even think about what happened, or was happening, I was pushed by the crowd of kids getting out of school to the back, where I would walk home. I tried to look over the heads of the other teens, but it was simply impossible. I sighed, not knowing what had gotten over me.

By the time I was half way home, I decided it hadn't really happened. _I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately_ I thought. Before I knew it, I was home.

"How was your day, Takishi?" mother asked me as soon as I came into the house.

"Just peachy, as usual." I sighed as I went up to my room to put away my school things. Mom was a neat freak, probably downstairs making dinner, talking to father about their perfect lives and their 'perfect children'. Well, at least one of them was.

"Hey Takishi!" Jeeku ran into my room suddenly.

"Jeeku, what did I tell you about knocking? I could have been changing, for all you know." Jeeku, my younger sister, was the only person that could make me smile. I tried to hide my smile, but it didn't work.

"Did you have a good day? Did ya?" Jeeku asked impatiently.

"Yeah," I said, as Jeeku jumped on my back.

"Piggy back!" she screeched loudly. I could tell mom was wondering what was going on.

"Ok, ok, just be quiet." I ran around my room, then finally I dropped her on the bed, making sure she wouldn't get hurt. She giggled quietly. "Ok kiddo, we better get ready for dinner. Go wash your hands." Jeeku nodded harshly and ran down the stairs to the bathroom to wash her hands. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

I had a ton of homework…Aw hell, who cares? Like I'm passing anyways, fuck the homework. I pushed my backpack far behind my bed, so I wouldn't be reminded. I usually did my homework, but it wasn't helping anyways. I sighed as I walked downstairs, also washing my hands. My mom treated me like a child, I had a bed time and everything. Like I ever listened, though.

"What's for dinner?" Jeeku asked loudly as she sat down on her chair.

"Rice, vegetables, squid, and some new expensive juice I found the other day." I nodded and started eating, I didn't really care what was on my plate. About ten minutes later, I was done.

"I'll do the dishes mom." I took the rest of the dirty dishes into the kitchen and got the water hot enough, then filled up the sink. My dad was about to leave.

"Bye dad," I said, in a monotone voice. I finished doing the dishes and headed upstairs to 'do my homework'. Jeeku had gone to a friends house, and mom was about to leave for a meeting.

"You do your homework, alright?" mom told me.

"Yeah mom, just go."

"I love you, Takishi."

"…" Suddenly the door slammed shut. Finally, they were all gone. I got down to play my X-Box. Suddenly, the phone rang. Sighing, I got up to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello? Anyone?"

"Is this Takishi?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"I'm coming."

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I'm coming over. I'll be there soon."

"Wait! What--"

"Beep, beep, beep" I hung up the phone slowly. What was going on? Who was on the phone? I began to get chills. _Is this a prank?_ Somehow, I didn't think so. I nervously awaited the doorbell to ring. As I was playing, I could hear the doorbell from downstairs. I jumped, getting up. Slowly I walked down the stairs. I opened the door slowly, carefully. "H-hello?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes- Yeah, this sounds like a dumb horror story now. God, maybe I'm not cut out for this? Heh. Anyways, please comment, before I make another chapter for no real reason. That's all for now.**

**Kelsey J**


End file.
